In resource recovery endeavors for resources located in a subsurface environment, boreholes are drilled and then treated to a number of completion operations including but not limited to gravel packing operations. In a gravel packing operation, an interval of the borehole will be supplied with a number of sand screen joints. Each joint includes a portion thereof where a screen and a shroud are disposed radially outwardly of a holed base pipe. On either end of the screen and shroud, the base pipe (not holed) extends longitudinally for a short distance and ends in a threaded connection (the screen connection area). An adjacent screen joint may be connected to the first described joint at the threaded connection. Traditionally, after a string having two or more of these sand screen joints as a part thereof is run into the borehole, the interval of the borehole where the sand screen joints are located would be gravel packed. This process is old and well known to the industry and while such traditional operations have generally been viewed as successful, there is always a need for improvement in existing technology to enhance recovery and reduce equipment difficulties.